Goodbye
by March282012
Summary: Eve joins the army, find out what happens as she tells her family and ends up fighting for her family, country and the men and women besides her.


Eve Baxter bit her lip nervously "Dad…uh…can I talk to you?"

Mike Baxter groaned as he rose from his couch "Yea, Evie what do you want?"

"So…I talked to my recruiter"

Mikes face fell, he knew this day was coming since she had run into the classic house with a JROTC permission slip in one hand and a twinkling in her brown eyes. He was proud of his daughter of course, but nothing could prepare him for his youngest daughter standing in front of him asking permission to sign up for the army at the age of seventeen. Mike crossed his arms and, ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Uh-huh what did Sgt. Crap say?"

Eve rolled her eyes "Dad its pronounced Karpe…it's just looks like crap."

Mike almost chuckled at that "So…what did Karpe say?"

"He said that now that I'm seventeen, I can join the army with your permission…and since I have all my credits I could graduate early and go to basic in February." Eve looked him straight in the eyes "So how about it pops? Will you sign for me?"

He smiled sadly "Eve…you know I have to talk to your mom about that…I can't just make this decision without her input"

"Dad…you bought a tank without her input" she replied a small smile playing on her face

"That was different!" He cried out

"Ok fine…you want this to be a family thing huh?"

Mike nodded "good idea" he cupped his hands around his mouth "Hey everyone come in here for a sec!" he waited a beat, no one came in. Mike rolled his eyes "Oh for the love of…" he suddenly had an idea "I WON THE LOTTERY!"

"Oh my God daddy I love you" Mandy screamed launching herself into his arms as the rest of the family came running into the living room.

"Calm down, I didn't actually win it"

Mandy looked at him incredulously "Oh, then why am I here?" she giggled plopping down on the couch.

"Yea dad why are we here?" Kristin asked sitting down on the couch while Ryan sat down and put his arm around her.

"Honey?" Vanessa asked

Mike ran a hand through his hair "Eve wants to tell you guys something" he motioned for her to speak as he sat down in the lazy boy.

Eve took in a deep breath "I'm joining the army…Dad agreed to sign my form"

"What are you insane? Vanessa stood up angrily.

"Yea dad, are you crazy? Eve could get killed!" Kristin yelled worriedly "This is just like you! Sending your daughter out to fight a stupid war we have no business fighting!"

"Also camo…So not you're style!" Mandy said in a singsong voice

"Hold up!" Mike yelled "I have not signed for her yet! This is a family discussion damn it!"

"The answer to the discussion is no!" Vanessa yelled angrily

"Everybody shut up!" Eve yelled, the room went dead silent "This is my decision damn it! I want to join the army! I want to fight for this country, and even if you don't sign it, guess what? I'm still joining damn it!" she ran up the stairs, then came back down "And you know what Mandy? I look hot as hell in ACU's!"

* * *

Eve wrote angrily in her black leather bound journal. She couldn't believe the way her family reacting to her joining the army. All she wanted to do was serve her country on the front lines for crying out loud! They were at war, with Russia of all places and Eve knew that she had to do her part, no matter what. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Mike came in, and shut the door behind him.

"Get out" she said not bothering to look up.

"Here" he shoved the forms in her face,

Eve stared at the forms "Are you serious?"

She watched as her father ran a hand through his hair, he sat down "Your mom and I discussed it…and she didn't like it…but we both agreed that you are old enough to make you own decisions and if this is it" he patted her knee "then we'll support you…no matter what."

Eve threw her arms around him "Thanks" her voice wavered.

He pulled away "you need to go talk to Kristin…she's upset"

Eve groaned "Dad…I don't want to hear Kristin spout of her liberal ideology"

"I don't think that's it hon… She's really worried about you"

Eve stood up and slipped on her brown leather jacket "I'll go talk to her right now" she opened the door, but then paused and looked back "dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

He smiled sadly "I love you too"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
